Our Song Oneshot, EunHae
by athornforErica
Summary: Time continued to move on, it was so easy for it to do so, and nothing could stop it. He couldn’t move on, it was too hard to do so; nothing could make his pain disappear. Character death! soz It’s a song-fic. I’m using the song ‘Our Song’ by Goodnight


Title: _Our Song_  
Genre: _Morbid, u know… my usual… -________________-_

Rating: _Ummm, no swearing, sooo maybe PG …… maybe I should put a +13 on that, maybe?? *fails at rating*_  
Pairings/Characters: _EunHae__  
_Summary: _Time continued to move on, it was so easy for it to do so, and nothing could stop it. He couldn't move on, it was too hard to do so; nothing could make his pain disappear.__Character death! (soz) It's a song-fic. I'm using the song 'Our Song' by Goodnight Nurse. (Btw, I am using this song as a song that Eunhyuk is writing…) (I swear it's a happy ending!)_

Chapter 1:

A man sits on a couch; he just stares at the floor, not moving, not making a sound. At first glance, you would think he was dead, but then you'd see the movement of his eyes blinking, or the soft rise and fall of his chest. There are tear marks on his face, they've been there since _He_ left; they've been there before _His_ funeral. Of course, if _He_ were here, he'd be in big trouble. He'd be shouted at for moping around, for not carrying on with his life… But how could he? How could he when his life was gone? A noise makes him look up, but he doesn't see anything. He stares around him, thinking how big the living room is, thinking about how he couldn't ever remember it being this big… and empty…

A picture frame  
Hangs on a wall

And I'm surprised  
I even noticed it at all

A rectangular object hanging on the wall catches his eye; he stares at it. He continues to stare, there were many other pictures in the room, why did this one capture his attention so? The wooden frame was deteriorating and greying from the layers of dust that had clung to it. He stared at it still, it had captured him, and he couldn't tear himself away. It brought back memories. Memories of how he had wanted a metal frame, but _He_ had convinced him to buy the wooden one. Saying that it would look great in their apartment, and _He_ was right. It had looked fantastic, even without a picture in it.

The years have warped the frame  
A crack runs through the pane

He remembered how he had flung something at the picture frame when he had come back from the funeral. It had cracked from the bottom of the glass to the top; the crack positioned directly on top of the picture of _Him_. He had collapsed to his knees then, shouting at the picture frame, asking why it was taunting him.

It's begun to fade

But the picture's still the same

If you look close enough you'll know

The photo, holding a picture of him and the one he loved. His hair was bleached blonde; his lover's was a chocolate brown. He reached his hand up to his hair. Regrowth was sprouting from the top of his head, ruining his bleached hair. The colours in the picture had begun to fade, destroyed by years of dust and sunshine. The words written underneath the picture were still there, written in _His_ writing. But it was still the same. It still held the love they once shared, it still showed the happiness they once had. 'Hyukkie! Happy birthday, saranghaeyo! Your Fishy.' Eunhyuk stared at the words on the picture, sadness washing over him.

Sing me your song  
I'll sing my song

He remembered the song he had been writing, just random lyrics at first, and then something more. When Donghae had gone into hospital, when he had been told he had no hope left, he had asked for the song to be dedicated, to be dedicated to him. Eunhyuk looked at the ground sadly. It wasn't finished yet; he couldn't work out an ending. Nothing he could think of would fit, nothing he could think of would work. It annoyed him, he had promised to finish the song, he had promised to do so and get it made into a real song.

You had to go  
You know you're my hero

Time keeps marching on  
This is our song

The lyrics were painfully linked to his current situation. Donghae was Eunhyuk's hero, he was the one who he depended on, and he was the one who helped him with and through everything. Time continued to move on, it was so easy for it to do so, and nothing could stop it. He couldn't move on, it was too hard to do so; nothing could make his pain disappear.

Now I stare  
At an empty room  
But memories  
Give my soul a different view

Eunhyuk looked around the room, more and more memories flooding back. Donghae's New Years resolution; for the two of them to have sex in every room of the apartment and, when they ran out of rooms, to repeat it again and again until the year ended. Donghae's decision whether to paint the lounge room a pale orange or to leave it white. The time Donghae had gotten piss drunk and thrown his pants out of the window, not even realising his phone and wallet was in them. Eunhyuk remembered every time he cuddled up on the couch with Donghae to watch a movie, every time he held him close when they went to bed, every time he cooked for Donghae's birthday and other random occasions…

Of all the lives you touched  
You taught me so much

He remembered how Donghae used to try to teach him Chinese, how Donghae would talk about all the other members of Super Junior and how he loved them like his family. He remembered how Donghae could brighten up any situation and how he used to get so many emails from his fans. Telling him how much he had touched them with his niceness, or how they wished to be more like him.

Now angels lift you up  
To a place you loved so much

And you'll be welcome there  
I know

Donghae had always been religious, he had always believed in heaven. He had always believed that, when it was his time to go, the angels would come down to Earth and take him up into the clouds. Donghae had promised to stay forever though, to spend forever with Eunhyuk. It hurt to think that 'forever' was only limited to four years.

Sing me your song  
I'll sing my song  
You had to go  
You know you're my hero  
Time keeps marching on  
This is our song  
This is our sad goodbye (this is our sad goodbye)  
But it's not a bad goodbye

Eunhyuk brought his knees up onto the couch and wrapped his arms around them, hugging them tightly to his chest. He rested his chin on them and sighed, amusing himself with the fact that this was the most he'd moved in weeks, maybe months.

Well I don't know  
What I believe  
All I know  
Is that there's more to it than me

He remembers sitting in the hospital at Donghae's bedside, looking at the frail and still man. The monitor still beating; indicating the life that Donghae still held, indicating the life that Donghae would soon lose. He remembers how Donghae had opened his eyes and smiled; a soft and sad smile. _'Saranghaeyo, mianhe'_ he had muttered before closing his eyes, a long beep sounded from the monitor beside Donghae's bed. Eunhyuk had stopped breathing; he just stared at Donghae's dead figure, the warmth draining from his body, along with his life. He had blacked out after that, waking up to find himself cradled in Junsu's arms.

Its time for you to go  
To say goodbye I know  
I cross my T's real slow  
I close my eyes

Eunhyuk closed his eyes, running his hand over his face. He remembered how, the last day Eunhyuk saw Donghae alive, the boy had mumbled the last line of what he had written so far in his song, _their_ song.

'_If you look close enough you'll know'_

Eunhyuk looked at the photo of Donghae, his thoughts focusing on the said line. Why had it been said, why was it one of the last things he had spoken to Eunhyuk? He sees something white poking out from behind the picture frame. It's a piece of paper, something he hadn't noticed before. He frowns as he stands up. Walking to the picture frame, he tugs on the corner of white paper behind the picture frame. It comes away easily and he sees it is an envelope, _'Lee Hyukjae'_, is printed neatly on the front of the envelope. Said man opens the envelope, pulling out a piece of folded paper, he sits on the ground and unfolds it. He gives the piece of paper a quick look over, noticing that the writing on it is in Donghae's handwriting. Looking at the top of the paper, he starts to read the writing.

_'Dear Hyukjae,_

_I realise that for you to be reading this, then I'm probably dead. For this, I am deeply sorry; I loved you so very much. I also realise that, if I'm dead, it's probably because of the cancer. If you've moved on with you're life, I'm so very happy for you Hyukkie, I never wanted to hurt you, and I've probably done so in one of the worse ways possible…_

_Do you remember the day when we first confessed to each other? How you almost broke down into tears when you thought I was going to reject you? It reminds me so of all the stories and movies; the person who confessed first thinks they are going to be rejected since the other stays silent, they break down into tears and go to run away, the other pulls them back and kisses them sweetly, telling them they love them too. I think that was what we did, I laugh whenever I think back to that day. I wish there'd been a camera, so we could have laughed together about how much we looked like actors making a movie…_

_Omo, hyung, do you remember that song you were writing? I realised, while writing this letter, that you never finished it. So, I made an ending for you, I thought it kinda suited us._

_Saranghaeyo hyung~~!_

'_Sing me your song  
I'll sing my song  
You had to go  
You know you're my hero  
Time keeps marching on_

_This is our song  
This is our sad goodbye (this is our sad goodbye)  
But it's not a bad goodbye'_

A small smile dances across Eunhyuk's face as he continues to read. '_Move on Hyukkie, it's alright, I'll always be here. Just, please… Move on with your life, I'll always be watching you, you only have to do one thing; remember me… Saranghaeyo, Lee Donghae.'_ Eunhyuk stands and lifts the picture frame off of the wall; he returns the envelope to the back of the picture frame. Holding the wooden frame to his chest, his smile expands, and a few tears drop down his face. He _will_ move on, he _will_ be happy, but, most of all, he _will_ remember Lee Donghae;_ his_ fishy. He puts the picture frame on the ground and quickly runs into his room, he returns to the lounge with a book and a pen. He quickly scribbles a _'To my beloved Lee Donghae…' _at the top of the page and then trails down to where his unfinished song ends. Quickly writing down the lyrics Donghae gave him, he repeats the last two lines. Smiling an accomplished smile, Eunhyuk writes his signature and rips the page out. He looks around the apartment for an envelope, finding one, he writes Donghae's name on it and places the finished song in it. Attaching the envelope to the back of the picture frame with Donghae's letter, Eunhyuk returns the picture frame to the wall and steps back. Wrapping his arms around himself, he smiles softly.

This is our sad goodbye (this is our sad goodbye)

But it's not a bad goodbye

~~~~End~~~~

Authors note: -__________________- DAMN I really suck at happy stories… lol, provided, this song probs isn't a good song to inspire happiness with… BUT STILL!!! GAAAAAAH!! I can't stop writing MORBID stories!! TT_TT sorry for killing off Donghae and making Eunhyuk emo-ish… and sorry for writing, yet another, morbid story… *fails at life and slams head on desk*

p.s. also, I totally couldn't work out wat to write for the lines 'Well I don't know,  
What I believe, All I know, Is that there's more to it than me, Its time for you to go, To say goodbye I know, I cross my T's real slow, I close my eyes' so that's y there is some random crap in there.


End file.
